


Voice of the Dark

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: *Requested by FeliciaSC [Wattpad]+First uploaded March 27, 2018-Last updated: July 31, 2018=Imported to AO3 December 17, 2018So basically, I was stupidly drunk out of my mind, probably on the verge of blacking out at some point.'He still doesn't get it.... Let's make this more obvious, shall we?'





	Voice of the Dark

[Tom's P.o.V]  
I was at the local bar, drinking a little more of my life away, like I did every Saturday night. Not able to walk, I kept having to lean against people or walls to get to places, like the pool table or the bathroom. So basically, I was stupidly drunk out of my mind, probably on the verge of blacking out at some point.

Matt had come along as well to give me a ride home once I was finished, also to keep an eye on me in case I did happen to pass out. And how am I thinking all of this right now when I'm not able to walk in a straight line? Because I can.

At the moment, the ginger was helping me get to one of the couches of the bar, my arm slung around his shoulders with a Smirnoff bottle in the same hand. Currently, I was trying to get him to try some of the alcohol, failing.

"C'mon, just a sip," I slurred, hiccuping after. I giggled to myself, my vision being all wobbly, Matt the only thing in my focused range.

"No, Tom," he replied blandly, dragging me over to the couches. Suddenly, I didn't want to go to the couches, so I tried going a different direction, which Matt pulled back in response, almost making me lose my balance.

My knees were weak and I had this excited sort of feeling trapped in my chest, the emotion fluttering. In my drunk state, I didn't remember what it was, but I really liked the feeling. _'Arousal perhaps? But what could've caused that?'_ I shrugged the thoughts away, letting the feeling brew in me. Then, an idea popped into my head.

I pushed Matt to an emptier side of the side of the bar. There were still seats, so maybe he would let me. To my relief, he complied, not looking agitated at all, surprisingly. Did I mention that one of the only reasons Matt came was because he was the most patient with my drunk self? Well it is.

We sat on a couple of stools, Matt helping me keep my balance as I continued to take a sip from the bottle.

I looked at Matt again, seeing the same patient look in his blue eyes as they wandered around, seeing many things... mostly people making out or drinking. Something in me beat quickly; not just my heart, but maybe my soul trying to reach out to him. If I were sober, I would've felt the same thing.

"Because I keep getting lost in your eyes," I muttered quietly to myself, remembering the old flirt that so many of my friends had used to pick up chicks. Matt turned to me, a confused look in his eyes.

"What?"

"You look a lot like my next boyfriend." Finger guns. Matt stared at me for a moment before laughing, his smile making me want to continue. I'm glad I was drunk for this. Otherwise, I wouldn't have even thought about it.

"Stop it, Tom. You're drunk," Matt replied between giggles. This poor innocent bean. _'Tom, you're being gay again. Stop calling people beans.'_

"If you were a potato, you'd be a sweet one." Matt laughed again, his cheeks rosy, making his adorable freckles stand out better. I grinned at the giggly male. "Are you a keyboard? Because you're just my type. ...Wanna grab a coffee? Because I like you a latte."

Matt took pants between laughs from laughing so hard. He wiped a literal tear from his eye with a large smile on his face. "Your jokes are so much better than Edd's. They're so funny." My smile broke a bit, so I took another sip from the alcohol bottle I still had in my grasps. "Let me try!" He thought for a moment as I impatiently waited for his 'joke.' "Ah! Got one! Are you the sun? Because you're so beautiful it's blinding me."

My cheeks burned a bit as I laughed with him. Our shoulders touched for a moment before Matt jolted back, crossing his legs awkwardly. _'Oh my God! He's a shy bean. May I repeat, he is a shy bean! Stop calling him a bean!!'_

Without really thinking, I told him. "Matt, those weren't jokes." He looked at me with cute, curious eyes.

"Then what were they?"

"They were flirts." He still looked confused. "Look it up, ya goof." Matt looked a bit surprised that I wasn't calling him an idiot or other rude names like my sober self would, but he listened to me, taking his phone out and typed the word.

"Behave as though attracted to or trying to attract someone, but for amusement rather than with serious intentions," Matt read the definition aloud, raising an eyebrow. _'He still doesn't get it.... Let's make this more obvious, shall we?'_

"Are you a camera? 'Cause every time I look at you, I smile," I continued with a grin, grabbing the attention of the other male once more. He was slowly but surely grasping the idea around what I was doing, his face turning a bit red once more as he held back a laugh. "Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I'm around you." Very slowly, I began leaning forward, continuing my flirts.

"Roses are red, I have a crush. Whenever I'm around you, all I do is blush." His face was becoming redder as well as he backed away from me, looking extremely nervous. So nervous in fact, I could feel his body heat from where I was sitting. Very warm, but kinda gross. "Your hand looks heavy. Can I hold it for you?"

Matt, unsure what to do anymore, lifted his hand, being as innocent as a child. I grabbed it, intertwining my fingers with his.

My smile had dropped, being replaced by a slight gap between my lips. Our eyelids drooped a bit over our eyes as we realized what was happening. Matt had stopped backing away, anticipating.

"Do you drink Pepsi? Because you're soda-licious." Our faces were inches apart, eyes almost closed. "Your lips look lonely.... Would they like to meet mine?" Our lips met, Matt jumping a little in surprise that it actually happened, immediately falling into the spell.

Matt pulled my body closer to his, wrapping his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. My hands rested on his waist, making me feel happy to be with the male.

We broke apart, small breaths meeting each other. Looking into each other's eyes, we smiled warmly, eyes half-lidded from happiness.


End file.
